


Fresh Feeling

by yolanndi_azalien



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Oneshot, big sister trixie, gymnastics coach katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolanndi_azalien/pseuds/yolanndi_azalien
Summary: Katya’s favourite tiny student has a very beautiful big sister, and Katya’s favourite tiny student has a habit of blurting information....





	Fresh Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a cute little whatever I wrote because I’m in a big ol rut with Laying Low, and I wanted to write something cute and fun. This will probably stay a one shot because I don’t see it going anywhere interesting, but I got the inspiration from a girl in one of my own classes who I had the same interaction with as Katya has with Trixie’s sister here. Storybook nonsense, so I had to put it in a story! Hope you like it! Xo Yolanndi

“And we’re learning how to do backwards rolls, which is like forwards rolls except the other way round, and it’s kind of scary but I’m really good at it,”  
Trixie’s baby sister had been rambling on about gymnastics for their whole walk there. Lucy was only five, but was so obsessed with her classes Trixie could already tell this would be a lifelong passion. Trixie’s mom had rang her that morning, saying she wouldn’t be able to get out of work in time that afternoon to take Lucy to her class, and Trixie had offered to walk her over before her mom had even asked the question, imagining Lucy’s face if she was told her favourite part of her week couldn’t happen. The passion was cute, and Trixie nodded along as she continued to rant excitedly about everything they were doing in the class in her little lisp.  
“And I got to go on the high high high monkey bar last week, except Katya was really protective and stayed close even though I TOLD her I wasn’t going to fall, and I didn’t even fall Trixie, I told her,”  
She took her chubby little hand out of Trixie’s to throw her arms up in exasperation, and she looked so much like their mother that Trixie let out a loud laugh before grabbing her hand again as a car drove past.  
“It’s so fun Trixie, I can’t wait for you to see all the stuff they have, they have a trampoline in the floor and beams but Katya won’t let me go on the big one yet because she says I’m too little. Can you tell Katya I’m not even little?”  
Trixie laughed again, looking down at her tiny sister with her small head and big eyes and big words. She was the cutest little thing, and Trixie shook her head, evoking a whine from Lucy.  
“I’m sure they know what they’re doing, they have to keep you safe.”  
“But Katya always keeps me too safe! It’s not fair!”  
Despite her angry discussion of the Katya woman, as soon as Trixie opened the door to the gymnasium, Lucy rushed away from her in a flash of blonde hair, screeching a loud excited “KATYAAAA!!!!” And throwing herself into the arms of a laughing woman standing beside the desk.  
“Ah, воробушек, how are you? Excited as always?” The woman laughed, but Lucy was already running away from her towards the equipment in the open room behind her. They were early, Trixie realised, as she noticed only two other children playing on the equipment.  
“Trixie! Trixie! Look at this!” Lucy hollered from across the large gym floor, doing a forward roll she had demonstrated to Trixie a hundred times in the living room as if the location made a difference.  
“Wow! That’s amazing!” Trixie called back, giggling affectionately. The woman was laughing too, and then she turned to Trixie, all bright white teeth and beautiful blue eyes. Trixie was caught off guard momentarily. She hadn’t really had a chance to look at the woman as she had been bent over speaking to Lucy and then speaking quietly to the woman behind the desk, and now that she was facing her, Trixie was a little awestruck. It wasn’t just that she was beautiful, which she very much was, but she radiated something wonderful that hit Trixie right in her big gay heart.  
“Hi! I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Katya! You’re Trixie, right? Lucy’s told me all about how her sister is a barbie doll.”   
Katya’s voice was lovely, low for a woman, and laced with a faint Russian accent. Her smile didn’t falter, big and bright, framed with red lipstick. Her blonde hair was pulled up with a white scrunchie, and Trixie thought she was probably the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.  
“Oh!” She exclaimed when she’d remembered to be a human and speak, and prayed she’d not been silent long enough for it to be weird. “Yeah, that’s me! Barbie in the Dreamhouse!”  
Katya laughed at that, probably a little harder than was necessary, but maybe that was just how she was. Trixie thought that was cute, if she was the type of person to laugh really hard. What a lovely personality trait.  
“Fabulous, I love that! Are you picking Lucy up too?” Trixie nodded. “Okay, well then I need you to sign in on this form for safeguarding since you haven’t picked her up before. It’s just for safety reasons and stuff, not that I doubt she’s your sister or anything. You look really alike, apart from the makeup, obviously, and the fact that she’s a child and you’re a woman, but I bet that’s what you looked like as a kid, probably.”  
Katya was rambling as she rummaged around the paperwork sitting on the desk, eventually producing a visitors book with a flourish and a light flush to her cheeks. Trixie put down her information and left the gym with a wave to her sister, and a series of little smiles exchanged between her and Katya as she spoke with other parents and greeted children. Trixie smiled to herself as she left the gym, butterflies flying about in her stomach as she thought about the lovely gymnastics coach. She would have to tell her mother she was always free to take Lucy to class.

“Extend your legs- yes, Julian, just like that, beautiful! And now swing and let go, no no, Julian, you have to be careful-“  
Katya giggled lightly as she stooped down to help the little boy back up after he landed weirdly off the bar, adjusting his footing so he was standing correctly as if he had stuck his landing. Julian smiled up at her, sticky faced and gross, and Katya high-fived him before he went to join the back of the queue of kids she was showing this move to. Katya loved teaching gymnastics, she was the best in the state for competitive gymnastics coaching with her Russian background and the medals she held herself from her younger years. This class was new, everyone was only five, and it was probably her favourite right now. It was nice to not have to push her students harshly the way she does with her older kids who were there to win and snatch trophies and be the best of the best, these were just little kids having fun, and it was refreshing and lovely. Some of them seemed to be really serious about it, and Katya made sure to meet them at their level, being stricter when correcting their form and keeping an extra eye on them. Mostly, though, it was just cute toddlers who wanted to tumble about and have fun, and Katya always welcomed it as the least stressful part of her week.  
“Katya! Katya!”  
She felt a tugging on the back of her shirt, and she turned to see little Lucy. Lucy was one of the kids who took it incredibly seriously, and she was Katya’s favourite, not that she was meant to have favourites.   
“My sister was asking me about you.” The little girl said matter of factly, and Katya giggled.  
“Oh yeah?” She said, raising an eyebrow at the little girl.  
“Yeah, Trixie, do you remember her? She drops me off now, the one with all the makeup.” Lucy said, as if Katya could forget her. It had been a few weeks since Trixie had first left Lucy off, and Katya hadn’t got a chance to speak to the woman again since the first time. She had wanted to. The woman had intrigued her, with her insane makeup and five inch heels just to drop her sister at gymnastics, like a caricature of femininity, so harsh and intense, but it worked on her.   
“Yeah. I, uh, I remember her.” Katya nodded to the little girl, thinking a little bit too much about not blushing.  
“Well, she was asking me about you, and she said she thinks you’re really pretty.” Lucy giggled, a little glint in her eye like she knew exactly what she was doing. Katya felt her stomach erupt in butterflies, and she ran through all her potential responses. “Tell her I think she’s really pretty too.” “Give her this piece of paper with my number on it, tell her I’m cheap and easy.” “Tell her I haven’t stopped thinking about her, pathetic though that is.” “Tell her I think she’s one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever had an awkward first encounter with.” But none of those were particularly appropriate to say to a child, so she settled on a diplomatic:  
“Well that’s very nice of her. Do you want to come and join in practicing on the bar?”  
“She’s a lesbeen you know. My mom says.” Lucy said with a bright smile, and ran off to join the back of the queue. Katya stared at the space where she was for a minute, before composing herself and standing up to wave the next kid over to the bar.  
“Miss Katya, why is your face red?”  
“Focus, please, Avery!”

At the end of the class, Katya waved kid after kid off to their parents, and spoke to them quickly as they asked her stupid pointless questions the way parents do when they don’t realise she has twenty five parents to deal with right now. Her head wasn’t in any of the conversations, her head was in the back of the room where she could see Trixie taking suspiciously long to put Lucy’s shoes back on. Katya breathed deeply through her nose as she nodded along to whatever Averys mum was saying, and before she had time to chicken out, she raised a finger up to halt the woman and called down the foyer to Trixie.  
“Trixie? Can you wait and speak to me before you go? I need to talk to you about Lucy.”  
Trixie raised her head to look at Katya, and nodded at her, a flush across her cheeks- or maybe that was just Katya’s wishful thinking. She saw Lucy kick her shoes back off and run back into the gym area, realising she now had some time before they had to leave, and Katya giggled at the girls excitability as she rhymed off payment schemes to Avery’s mother.   
When the last parent had finally left, child on her arm waving goodbye, Katya looked over herself quickly to check she wasn’t covered in snot or anything else embarrassing that can happen working with children, and walked over to Trixie. She was leant against the coffee machine, staring out into the gym where Lucy was playing. Katya cleared her throat, and Trixie looked back over at her, a smile working her way onto her face as she met Katya’s eyes. She looked beautiful, as overdone as she always was. Katya wondered if she always looked like that, if she got up every morning and spent that amount of time painting herself, becoming her own beautiful creation. Katya thought that was cute, if it was the case. What a lovely personality trait.  
“You needed to speak to me?” Trixie enquired, and Katya nodded, face flushing as she realised she hadn’t any good reason to speak to Trixie about Lucy.  
“Oh... um, yes. She’s really good.”  
Trixie laughed, looking back out to where Lucy was smacking a ball against a wall so it would bounce back at her.  
“Oh yeah, a natural.” Trixie deadpanned, and Katya snorted with laughter, shaking her head.  
“Well, I mean, she’s still five, but for a five year old. She’s really focused.”   
“Yeah, she loves it.” Trixie said fondly, still watching her sister.  
“She’d have, um, a great future here. Not that this is a cult, obviously that’s not how it works, she doesn’t have to sign up for life, but um. Yeah, I see a lot in her. She’s got a great future in gymnastics if she stays as focused as she is right now.” Katya babbled, joining Trixie’s eyes on Lucy who was now attempting a hand stand and failing dramatically, collapsing repetitively on the foam mats.  
“I feel like she’s purposefully trying to prove you wrong right now, but I do know what you mean, promise.” Trixie laughed, and Katya laughed too. Trixie looked back at her then, and Katya kept her eyes on Lucy. God, she was bad at this. She’d been so wrapped up in work for the past few years she’d barely had time to think about women, never mind try to talk to one. She should have came up with a plan. She was thirty years of age now, she should be able to speak to women.  
“Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?”  
Trixie’s tone suggested she knew that wasn’t the case, and Katya swallowed. Time to just wing it, she thought.  
“Well, um, no, actually. Lucy said something to me today I wanted to mention? She said you’d asked her about me, and that you said I was- um- pretty.” Katya looked down at the ground, scraping her socked feet over the linoleum. She had forgotten she wasn’t wearing shoes, had forgotten to put them on again after she walked into the foyer area of the large open plan hall. She did that a lot. It made her feel even more childish as her face flushed with embarrassment at what she had just said. “It’s just, uh, I know it was probably nothing, like, people call me pretty all the time-“ oh GOD, Katya’s mind was screaming as she pressed her big toe into the floor, why the FUCK did she say that, that isn’t even true, “-I just thought, y’know, she also said you were gay, or, well, she said ‘a lesbeen’ which was adorable, and I just, um-“  
“Katya.” Trixie interrupted her, and Katya reluctantly looked up at her. Trixie was smiling lazily at her, still leant against the coffee machine. “What are you trying to say?”  
Katya felt the flush hit her further, and the fact that Trixie seemed calm and collected wasn’t helping. This wasn’t fair. When they first met Katya was able to be bright and breezy, apart from a little rambling, which she was always guilty of. She had clocked Trixie’s long pauses, she had clocked Trixie’s blushing, she had clocked her looking at her, why was she now the blushing awkward fourteen year old? Just say words, Katya thought, just keep saying words until she knows what you mean,  
“I’m saying that I have reason to believe that you’re maybe attracted to me, and if I’m right then I would very much like to go on a date with you because I also happen to maybe be attracted to you too. And if I’m wrong then I’m definitely not attracted to you, I never said that and this conversation never happened.” Katya said matter of factly, trying to use her business voice like in their first interaction and instantly wanting the ground to swallow her whole. ‘Reason to believe you’re attracted to me,’ What the fuck was she, a flirt lawyer? Trixie just smiled wider, though.  
“Doesn’t that go against some kind of code, or something? Gymnastics coach honour?” Trixie joked, but Katya could see a flush in her cheeks for definite this time, peeking a different colour behind the blush she’d already painted there. God, she was beautiful.   
“I don’t think so.” Katya offered. “We’re not like, doctors. I can’t date my students- my adult ones, I mean- well, and obviously not the children either- but, um, I mean, I don’t think there’s a rule about family. I’ve never heard one.”  
Trixie laughed at her then, loud and unapologetic, and Katya wondered if she always laughed like that. She wanted to make her do it again.  
“You’re cute yknow, when you can’t stop talking like that.” Trixie said to her when she had stopped laughing. Katya laughed a little back.  
“It bodes well for me that stupid rambling impresses you.” She joked, and Trixie didn’t laugh this time, just smiled even wider, as if that was possible.  
“I would love to go on a date with you.” Trixie said then, and Katya felt a decent amount of the shame leave her body now she knew that Trixie wasn’t about to ridicule her for shooting her shot and reject her. Not all of it, though.  
“Oh. Um. That’s good.” Katya nodded, and Trixie giggled again, and walked over to the desk in the middle of the room, where she picked up the big notebook with “Katya” scrawled across the front in messy cursive, ripped a page out of it and leant over to write on it.  
“Lucy! We’re going!” She called over her shoulder as she wrote, and before Katya had even came down from the elation of Trixie saying she’d go on a date with her, Trixie and Lucy were both gone, leaving Katya with a note in her hand with a number on it, Trixie’s name written underneath it, hearts dotting the i’s.


End file.
